Terrorism in Zootopia
by jimmy1999nana
Summary: On a mild February day terrorist hijack ten aircraft and turned them into deadly guided missiles.
1. First impact

The Hijacking of Flight 219

The Hijacking began around 1:10PM

Flight 219 provided nonstop service from Sydney to Zootopia. . It carried its full capacity of nine flight attendants. Eighty-one passengers boarded the flight with them including the five terrorists. One of them former Zootopian Officer Jackson would be the pilot that crashed into the PBC Tower in Zootopia.

At 1:10 Officer Anderson that was on board flight 219 called the emergency into the Zootopian Airlines hotline to report the emergency on the flight. The plane took off at 1:00 PM and just before 1:09PM it had climbed to 26,000 feet, not quite its initial assigned cruising altitude of 29,000 feet. All communications and flight profile data were normal. About this time the "Fasten Seat belt" sign would usually have been turned off and the flight attendants would have begun preparing for cabin service.

At that same time flight 219 had its last routine communication with the ground when it acknowledged navigational instructions from the FAA's air traffic control. Sixteen seconds after that transmission, ATC instructed the aircraft's pilots to climb to 35,000 feet. That message and all subsequent attempts to contact the flight were not acknowledged. From this and other evidence, we believe the hijacking began at 1:10 or 1:12pm or shortly thereafter.

Reports from Officer Anderson told us most of what we know about how the hijacking happened. As it began, some of the hijackers-most likely Joseph and Johnathan who were seated in row 2 in first class-stabbed the two unarmed flight attendants who would have been preparing for cabin service. However we don't know exactly how the hijackers gained access to the cockpit. FAA rules required that the doors remain closed and locked during flight. Anderson speculated that they had "jammed their way" in. Perhaps the terrorists stabbed the flight attendants to get a cockpit key or maybe they forced one of them to open the cockpit door, or to lure the captain or first officer out of the cockpit. Or the flight attendants may just have been in their way. At the same time or shortly thereafter Jackson the only terrorist on board trained to fly a jet then ran to the cockpit from his business-class seat, possibly accompanied by Joseph and Johnathan. As this was happening, passenger Paul Henderson who was seated in the row just behind Jackson and Joseph. Paul was stabbed and killed by one of the hijackers-probably Jackson himself before making his way to the cockpit who was seated directly behind Jackson. Henderson had served four years as an officer in the Zootopian Police Department reports states that Officer Henderson made an attempt to stop the hijackers in front of him, not realizing that Johnathan was sitting behind him. Johnathan and the three others quickly gained control and sprayed Mace, pepper spray, or some other irritant in the first-class cabin in order to force the passengers and flight attendants toward the rear of the plane. They claimed they had a bomb.

About five minutes after the hijacking began Anderson contacted the Zootopian Airlines Northeastern Reservations Office in Savanna Central via a cell phone to report an emergency aboard the flight. This was the first of several occasions on 2/13 that Passengers took action outside the scope of their training which emphasized that in a hijacking, they were to communicate with the cockpit crew. The emergency call lasted approximately 25 minutes.

Anderson: The cockpit is not answering, somebody's stabbed in business class-and I think there's Mace-that we can't breathe-I don't know, I think we're getting hijacked he then told of the stabbings of the two flight attendants.

At 1:25pm James Wilde receiving Anderson's call in Zootopia Alerted the Zootopian Airlines immediately there after

James reached Steve, the manager on duty. Steve soon realized this was an emergency and instructed James to contact the cockpit

Two minutes later James tried unsuccessfully to contact the aircraft. Then the air traffic control specialist in Zootopia's operations center contacted the FAA's Savanna Central Office about the flight. They were already aware of the problem. They knew of a problem on the flight in part because just before 1:10 the hijackers had attempted to communicate with the passengers.

Jackson: Nobody move. Everything will be okay. If you try to make any moves, you'll endanger yourself and the airplane. Just stay quiet

Air traffic controllers heard the transmission; Anderson did not. The hijackers probably did not know how to operate the cockpit radio communication system correctly. And thus inadvertently broadcast their message over the air traffic control channel instead of the cabin public-address channel. Anderson got through to the Zootopian Flight Services Office in Zootopia but was cut off after he reported someone was hurt badly aboard the flight. Three minutes later Anderson spoke with James Wilde on ground at the FAA's Flight control center

James: Anderson do you have any new information on the situation aboard flight 219?

Anderson: The plane is flying erratically. Anderson reported that he flight crew's phone lines had been hijacked. And a man in first class had his throat slashed two flight attendants had been stabbed-one was seriously hurt and was on oxygen while the other's wounds seemed minor. A doctor had been requested; the flight attendants were unable to contact the cockpit; and there was a bomb in the cockpit. Anderson said that he was trying to relay as much information as they could to people on the ground.

Anderson: Whoa the plane is flying erratically again. James the hijackers are Middle Easterners naming three of their seat numbers. One speaks very little English and another spoke excellent English

James: Oh my God

Anderson: The hijackers had gained entry to the cockpit, James I don't know how they did this so well

James: I don't know how either Anderson but this is extremely serious. And you said that these men are Middle easterners?

Anderson: Yes they are

James: Wow unbelievable. Is there anything new on board?

Anderson: The aircraft is in rapid descent

James: Can you look out the window and tell me where you are?

Anderson: Something is wrong. We are in a rapid descent we are all over the place

James: Anderson where are you?

Anderson: Near Downtown Zootopia.

James: Okay

Anderson: We are flying low. We are flying very, very low. We are flying way too low Oh my God we are way too low." The phone call ended.

At 2:32PM Nick and James Watch in horror as a second jet makes a surgical strike into The PBC tower.

Nick: Where's that plane going?

James: What the hell is that?

Nick: Holy FUCK!

James: Oh My God! Oh My God! Jesus Fucking Christ (Screams) James sobs Oh My GOD!

Judy : Oh No!

Nick: Oh My God!

Judy then tries to move the camera focused on the tower

Nick: No no don't touch it please


	2. Second impact

2:40 PM

Five minutes after the first impact

James: Dispatch i need units to the PBC tower immediately

Clawhauser: 10-4 Their on the way we have received a lot of 911 calls on the same incident James

James: Thanks Clawhauser.

Clawhauser: No problem

James: Okay we gotta go Nick come on get in the police car and you too Wolford.

Wolford: How could this happen?

Nick: I don't know Wolford but this is horrible Wolford I've never seen something more horrible in my life

James: I have

Nick: How?

James: September 11th of last year planes hit the buildings there too

Wolford: Really?

James: Yeah this really happened there too i think this my be a repeat

Wolford: Whoa let's not speculate here buddy this may be an accidental crash

Nick: Right

James: Yeah maybe

2:55PM The three arrive at the scene and meet Officer Larry and Officer Gary there

James: Larry Gary what's the situation here?

Larry: Everyone i talked to said they heard a loud jet like sound or a sonic boom and a huge bang.

Gary: Yeah same here

James: Okay do you about evacuation anything like that?

Larry: No we just got here a few minutes ago

Wolford: Gary and Larry would you mind staying with us until the situation is under control

Larry: No i don't see why not Gary is that okay?

Gary: Yeah that's fine

James: Good

Nick: That seems like a safe way to do this

Wolford: Yeah i agree

2:58:23PM Another Plane crashes into the lower portion of the PBC Tower

James: Do you hear that?

Wolford: What?

James: It sounds like another jet engine

Nick: Look there's another plane coming down

James: Unbelievable i can't fucking believe this

BOOM!


	3. Gary's Hurt

Larry: GARY!

James: WOLFORD Help us please Gary's injured

Wolford: Oh My God oh man Gary's hurt bad he was ht by a shard of debris

Larry: Gary NO:

Larry started to push up against James to get to his brother Gary while James was trying to treat him

James: Stop please Relax

But Larry continued to push up against James to get to his brother

James: STOP PLEASE RELAX LARRY!

Gary: Oh my head It hurts so bad

James: Gary stay still i have some military grade medical supplies in my bag i'll try to fix ya up okay

Gary: Okay he said weakly

James Pulled a small electronic heart monitor

James: Wolford hook Gary up to this please

Wolford: Sure James

Nick: Oh shit what happened to Gary

James: Nick he was hit by something from the tower

Nick: Oh My God

James: Nick relax please

Nick took a deep breath

Larry: Gary please don't die don't leave me alone.

Gary: Oh... Larry I'm hurt to bad i don't think I'm gonna make it I'm sorry

Larry: Awe Buddy don't say that just fight i believe you'll make it

Wolford: Larry we tried (sighs) His injuries are too severe i dob't think we can save him so say your last goodbyes now your running out of time

Larry: Oh No

Gary: Larry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry

Larry: No Gary it isn't your fault

Larry held his Brother in his arms

Gary: I love you Larry and you know that

Larry: Of Course i know that i always made that promise that no matter what happens i'd be there for you

Gary: And your here now and after i die it will then be my turn to be there for you for the rest of your life

Wolford Hugged James and sobbed

Gary: James?

James: Yes Gary

Gary: Thank you for trying to save my life

James: Your'e Welcome

Gary: James You know i love you right?

James: Yeah Gary

Gary: Your like a brother to me

James: Thanks Gary that meant a lot I love you too

Wolford: I love you man

Nick: I love you too Gary. You really mean a lot in my life you helped me and James through a lot of hard stuff i just want to say how thankful i am

Clawhauser: Bud i feel so bad Benjamin started to sob

James patted him on the back

James: Everything's Alright Bengi

Clawhauser: I love you too so much

Gary raised his paw and wrapped it around Larry to get his attention

Gary: Well Larry i think this is it bud i love you Larry...

Gary took his last breath of life Gary was gone

James: Oh No

Wolford: God bless him

Larry sobbed and hugged James

All of the others stood there and cried with Larry.


End file.
